


Welcome to the Jungle

by Tallgayfanny



Category: The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallgayfanny/pseuds/Tallgayfanny
Summary: Anyone interested in a cross-over, military-themed, ABO adventure with our favorite lesbians?  Lemme know.....gonna get smutty, just had to set up the full story.  Should end up being about 15 chapters....
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? :) Missed you guys.....

"It's irresponsible!". "Idiotic, more like!". The base commandant was not the only alpha in the room with the same opinion. Years of fighting for equal rights, and military omegas were right back to this.....alphas resisting the push to allow omegas on "combat" missions. And this one, although extolled as a simple intelligence/reconnaissance operation, seemed to be the hill these male alphas wanted to die on. From a conference call line in the commandant's office at the marine corps base at Fort Worth, these high-ranking officers were trying to persuade Colonel Lexa Woods to remove omegas from her upcoming mission. Alpha Colonel Woods, who had her 1st Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion stationed at the U.S. border with Mexico, was fighting back fiercely. Lexa, known to her troops as the "raider commander" had been attempting to incorporate omegas into high stakes missions for years. She deeply believed in her omega soldiers' abilities, and knew that she had picked two of her very best officers for the upcoming intelligence operation, a covert infiltration and intel extraction from an existing drug compound in Chiapas which had been rumored to now be housing military-grade weapons stockpiles. 

She had carefully planned this operation, and she knew she had the right personnel in place. She was not going to back down. This was important on so many levels, least of which was the collection of intel. She had chosen Captain Clarke Griffin, flight commander of the most highly trained V-22 Osprey team in the world. Cpt. Griffin was known for her complete focus when engaged in any operation. The commander knew that she would need the steady-handed omega at the reigns of the Osprey aircraft, which would allow the ops team to land quickly, and take off in limited spaces once they had completed the mission. The areas around the Mexican state of Chiapas could be treacherous to land a large craft, a group of mountainous highlands, and dense rainforests. 

If Captain Griffin could get the crew on the ground, the raider commander would get them in and out of the compound with as much useful information as possible. The commander had chosen alpha Chief Warrant Officer Nicole Haught as her second in command on this mission. Chief Haught was a "marine gunner", and she was the best option that Lexa had to help safely navigate the compound and lead the smaller teams on the ground. Haught had been a leader from day 1 at West Point, and Lexa had always heard that the gunner was efficient, brave, and level headed. There would be two teams, the commander leading a squad to various safe zones on the compound to set up cover, and Haught leading the intel team to the main office structure located in the middle of the large site. 

In charge of data collection, once inside the heart of the compound, was omega Chief Warrant Officer Waverly Earp, who had earned her stripes in counter-intelligence, and was simply put, the best of the best. Earp had made waves early on in her career by pushing back against the military establishment, but had since settled into her role, with a stellar reputation for research and data analytics. She had been the brains behind several high-level counter-intel ops that netted invaluable information against various gangs and cartels. 

Lexa knew what she was doing. She was going to let these blathering assholes shout and bluster until they had worn themselves out. Then she would carry on with her mission the way it had been designed. An hour later, she had obtained a begrudging approval, and she was anxious to get the teams together for pre-op briefings.

\-------------------

The briefing room at their small border base could barely hold the squad. There were 8 old large, metal leatherback chairs that looked like they had been pulled straight out of a 70's flight simulator. Each had been well worn in, by the teams before them, and flight helmets, battalion crests, and photos of brave soldiers from the past hung on the wall beside them. The commander had been the first to arrive, and she waited at the briefing room door to welcome each squad member. Second to arrive had been gunner Haught, always the leader. Chief Haught hadn't met any of the other team members yet, and she was very excited to finally have an opportunity to shake the commander's hand. Nicole, and every other officer serving at the base, had long admired the commander for her fight for equal rights for omegas, and her long-standing reputation. She was finally meeting Colonel Lexa Woods face to face. 

"I heard you had the highest finishing team score in the Ranger Challenge, ever, when you were at VMI". The commander chuckled, and flawlessly dodged the opportunity to brag about her military institute accomplishments. She pushed back with "Chief Haught, I wouldn't expect the pleb who holds the fastest time to cap the Herndon Monument to care about details like that". The two exchanged self-satisfied grins and stood at attention, formal and intimidating, and in silence, to await the rest of the team. 

Captain Griffin, and her flight team, arrived a few minutes later. Lexa had met Griffin briefly at a base rally several months before, but had never had an opportunity to be in close quarters with the world-class pilot. She had to clear her throat when she caught herself staring at Griffin, flight suit on and helmet in hand, curly blond hair framing her face. Lexa had remembered that the pilot was pretty, but that word did not do justice to the way the captain looked now. Confident, commanding, beautiful, and fully in charge of all that was happening around her, Clarke was a sight to behold. Lexa's skin sparked when she reached out to greet Clarke, and say a brief welcome. She was all too quickly forced to release the pilot's hand, and begin greeting the rest of the flight crew. 

Two more infantry sergeants rounded out the team, and all had taken their seats, as they waited on the last team member to arrive. Chief Earp, while considered a genius by all who served with her, was not always the most punctual of marines. Lexa was stood in front of the room as Waverly rushed in, the chief's uniform buttons undone at the neck, wispy brown hair rebelling against it's confining bun. She carried several 3 ring binders, with papers sticking out of each at random. The last seat left in the room was beside Chief Haught, and Waverly plopped herself down hastily, consequently losing grip on one of the binders only to have it fall directly into Nicole's lap and then hit the floor. As the commander began the briefing, Waverly and Nicole had a small battle of their own, over who was going to pick up various pieces of paper that had fallen from the binder. Nicole quietly urged Waverly to let her collect the pages that had spilled across her own lap. Even though she was an alpha, Nicole was not the kind to try to sneak a touch from an omega. When Waverly attempted to kneel on the floor to pick up the remaining papers, Nicole had to physically look away. Damn, how did this brilliant, beautiful omega simply "fall into her lap"......she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "get it together, Haught".

The rest of the briefing went off without a hitch. Each squad member knew their orders, and everyone was prepared. They would head out at 1800 hours, the following day, to take advantage of the cover of night. Everyone headed back to their barracks for final preparations and a good night's sleep.

\-----------------------

Clarke and Waverly happened to participate in the same unit fitness program each morning. Today, the class covered omega core exercises, with a focus on strength and power. The two had started attending the classes a few months back, and had been friendly ever since. Clarke always admired Waverly's six-pack, and the Chief was usually left in awe of the pilot's strength training regimen. 

"So.....what did you think of Commander sexy stuff's briefing yesterday?", Waverly puffed out, as she planked next to Clarke, both shaking through their 2 minute task. "Psssht.....she is every BIT commander sexy stuff, but that can't be part of this mission, Earp, you know that. We have a spotlight on us, you and me. We are outstanding marines. But they see us as outstanding "omega" marines. You know?". "Yeah, totes. Same. But....darn it Clarkey.....we don't have to ignore the sexy in the room. Just between you and me, the Haughty chief smells like vanilla dipped donuts....". "Focus, Waves.....FOCUS". 

\---------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Things went off like clockwork. Cpt Griffin had the squad on the ground in Chiapas by 2000 hrs. The infantry and reconnaissance teams made it to the compound by 2030 hrs. The forest surrounding the compound had been thicker than the satellite images had originally shown. "Must be the rainy season". That's what Haught thought as she trudged through the underbrush. The entire complex laid out exactly as the briefing materials had shown. There were fewer guards onsite than had been anticipated, and the squad moved unhindered around the complex, like they had been in combat together for many years. Enough intel was collected to keep the entire counter-intelligence team busy for the next two years.

Then the rain started. By the time the team made it back to the Osprey, Clarke was already having visibility issues. As they came up through the canopy cover, alarms had sounded at the compound. Two land to air missiles were fired before she could get the aircraft up far enough to engage the engines. Then, machine-gun fire hit one of the tilted rotors. She was able to get the craft moving, but when the infrared system on the MDU cockpit display went down, she switched to night vision. The rain, the panic, the gunfire, she blocked it all out and just started hauling ass. It soon became apparent that an emergency landing was in their near future.

Clarke alerted the crew and team members to prepare as she shut down the proprotor gearbox, and killed the remaining engine. Everyone braced for impact. Chief Haught assisted with buckling everyone into their seats. No one said another word.

\--------------------------

Something is dripping on me. Drip. Drip. Drip.......The commander opened her eyes as another drop of water hit her forehead. She shook herself to wake up. Something was holding her chest down. She could move her legs, she thought, but couldn't see them. Looking to her left, she saw Cpt Griffin attempting to unbuckle Chief Earp from her seat alongside Haught and the other squad members. Waverly's arm appeared to be cut and bleeding. She seemed conscious but confused. As Lexa went to move, she realized that a tactical gear storage box sitting square on her chest was the thing holding her down. She grunted. Chief Haught, who seemed to force herself to rest briefly, immediately made a move toward the commander upon hearing her attempts to move the box. Nicole was able to wedge the box off to the commander's right side, and then helped Lexa out of her seat. The osprey must have settled nose up, somehow, as the cockpit sat upturned about 30 degrees.

Clarke explained the crash, as everyone was roused and checked over. They had landed in the tree canopy, and needed to collect supplies, provisions, equipment, and weapons quickly, so that they could exit the craft and make their way to the forest floor for safety. Chief Haught gave individual orders, and everyone moved in tandem to complete their tasks. Once they were ready, Lexa had rappel lines dropped and each member of the squad carried as much weight on their backs as possible, to ensure that they could survive once on the ground.

They landed on the ground in what looked to be clearing with the thick under-canopy above them hiding the wreckage of their plane. Each squad member began inventorying their packs, and assembling items in groups of usage. It was almost dawn at this point, and the commander suggested that they eat, take 30 minutes to rest, and then regroup to determine their location and plan of action. 

After eating, they patched wounds. Lexa had a small puncture wound in her left shoulder. Waverly had an abrasion on her upper right arm. Nicole, who had not initially noticed it, had taken a piece of shrapnel through her inner right thigh. And Clarke had a large, but shallow, cut down her back. Other squad members were similarly affected. Since Nicole had the most field training, medically speaking, she was making her way around the small group, which was sitting in a circle with all their inventory in the middle. She treated one of the infantry officers, Sgt. Reyes, first. Then moved to Clarke. As Clarke unzipped and dropped the top half of her flight suit, Lexa seemed extremely concerned, and then turned away abruptly. Nicole stitched up one area on Clarke's back, disinfected the rest of the cut, and bandaged it all up. She moved to Lexa next, and cleaned the puncture wound as quickly and efficiently as she could. Lexa seemed not to notice, too caught up in some internal thought process. As Lexa stared at the ground deep in thought, Nicole wondered if the commander could even feel her cleaning her wound. 

Once the commander was all patched up, Nicole moved to Waverly. As the omega chief cut off her right shirt sleeve to expose the abrasion to be treated, she noticed that Haught had turned away in a similar fashion to Lexa earlier. Strange. Waverly wondered if all alpha officers had been trained to avoid looking at omega officers in states of undress. But quickly, Nicole turned back to Waverly and began dutifully cleaning and bandaging her upper arm. As Nicole worked, Waverly gave her a once over. The alpha officer seemed to be well built, but was shaking now. Had she not eaten? Was her wound hurting her more than she would let on? Waverly looked down to Nicole's leg, and noticed that the small metal shrapnel rod was still protruding from the alpha's thigh. She gasped, and Nicole thought she might have been bandaging Waverly with too harsh a hand. 

"Doing ok there, Earp?". "Yeah...yes...I mean, I'm all good. Your leg looks bad though, if I may say so Chief". Haught looked down at her own wound briefly, then back up to Waverly. "Alright, you are all bandaged up. Everything feel ok?". Waverly examined the alpha closely. "You gonna be able to remove that piece of metal from your thigh on your own there, Haught? Or do you need an assistant?". Nicole thought about it briefly, and then realized she did indeed need someone to assist her in removing the shrapnel. "Any medical training at all, Earp? Or are you just gonna wing it cuz you're brilliant enough to probably already know how to perform brain surgery, much less extract a lil' ole piece of metal in some meathead's leg?". 

Waverly felt a little spark run through her. She found the alpha charming, and wryly sexy, based on their last few weeks of interaction, but now was SURELY not the time to be getting turned on by chief Haughtpants. "I think I can manage to pull a piece of metal out of a leg with little to no 'proper training', Haught". It was flirty. She hadn't meant to be. But there it was. Oh well. She placed her hand on Nicole's thigh. "Think we need to cut these off first?". 

"Is she flirting with me right now?!?!". Nicole thought she must have hit her head or something. There was absolutely no way on earth that the most amazing omega on the entire fucking planet was hitting on HER. "I must be concussed......".


End file.
